


Behind the scene of the twitch quartet quiz

by Lux1224



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sky Sport interview, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting, we all know the red heart was for Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: What really happened behind the scene of the twitch quartet quiz interview and who was the red heart emoji for?Or, Lando can't lie to save his life and Carlos miss his boyfriend
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Behind the scene of the twitch quartet quiz

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I should've being sleeping but I watched the interview (re-watched sorry not sorry) just before bed and my brain decided to create this.
> 
> BIG THANK YOU to @ims0-tired (on Tumblr) and @loveyouhomex (on Tumblr) for helping me with tips and edits because, lets be real, English is not my first language and I make mistakes.
> 
> I got into F1 after this year GP in Monza, so I'm new to the fandom but I already have some ideas for new fics about this two.. so stay tuned!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @oopshiaddict

Lando loves streaming and he also loves all those challenges and quizzes the interviewers make them do. So it’s no surprise that this “Quartet quiz” Interview with Sky Sport is no different. Because of the unusual situation they are in right now, the drivers can’t stop after practice and chat with each other or just hang out in one of their rooms, and Lando really misses all of them, the hours spent talking or playing FIFA, gossiping like teen girls about the older drivers.

Between laughing about Charles not being able to hit the right side of the buzzer and trying to understand the difference between salami and pepperoni pizza, Lando feels his phone buzzing next to him. He carefully slides it under the table to see who it is and finds a text from Carlos and his attention is immediately shifted from the quiz to his phone.

**C: How much time more is the interview?**  
_L: Dunno miss me already?_  
**C: Don’t be smart cabron.. but yes miss you 😔**  
_L: But I’m having fun with my fun friends 😈_  
**C: And here I was, waiting for you with hot tea and cuddles 😥**  
_L: I’ll be back soon, I promise ❤️_

Looking up he can see Carlos on the couch in front of him pouting with his arms wide open… Lando is kind of tempted to leave his friends and go get himself some cuddles and kisses.  
“.. Lando can we see? Can you hold up the phone?” hearing his name makes him look up from the screen and back to his computer, just in time to ear his friends telling Natalie that they think he used the eggplant emoji last… That’s absurd. He doesn’t even use it that often and if he does, then only as a joke in their group chat.

“So Lando, tell us, can you show us your screen? Is it the eggplant emoji?” asks Natalie, giggling behind her hand. Lando picks up his phone but freezes when he realizes that the last emoji is the heart he just sent to Carlos “umh… it’s.. it’s a red heart emoji” he stammers out, feeling his cheeks getting redder by the seconds and his hand starting to shake.

Why didn’t he just lie about the eggplant emoji, he could have just gone with what Alex and George had suggested instead of making a fool of himself. Now he has to try to cover up his slip up, trying not to out himself and Carlos. 

Luckily, with his friends starting to tease each other and the interviewer encouraging them to move on with the questions, he can relax a bit and try to bring his heartbeat back to a reasonable speed.

Question after question they get to Charles and he doesn’t even need to hear the whole question to answer, but obviously everyone knows who had to subscribe to Charles channel to get him to open the door, so the audio becomes a mess of buzzers’ sounds.

The interviewer lets George answer first and really, why can’t he go first? George already has more points than him! Lando just needs to unwind and pout a bit so he takes off his headphones and walks out of frame. He can hear the others teasing him but he doesn’t even care.

Carlos, who’s following the interview, stands up and gathers him in his arms. “Don’t listen to them you’re smart and I don’t care about the points. I want this to finish fast and I want us to be able to get back to what we were doing” the older one says softly, leaving a kiss on top of Lando’s head. Lando gets a bit out of the embrace just to kiss Carlos on the lips. He nearly loses track of time when Carlos’ hands travel to his ass and squeeze it, bringing their crotches together, but a particular high pitched laugh brings him back to reality. He leaves a peck on Carlos lips before going back to his seat in front of the camera, licking his lips while putting his headphones back on.

They are on to Alex now, but Lando is getting a bit bored. Or not so bored really, more distracted in the interview and focused on what his boyfriend is texting him. Lando can’t stop himself, his eyes going from the phone screen to seeing Carlos lying on the sofa, legs spread and one hand casually resting on his crotch.

**C: Landooooo**  
**C: Cmon close that thing**  
_L: Just wait!_  
**C: But I can’t 😔**  
**C: Since you don’t came here I’ll just start by myself 😈**  
_L: Carlos!!!_

Lando can’t help but almost drop his phone at the sight in front of him and Carlos decides that’s the moment this interview has to finish. The younger one can see him put his mask on before approaching the desk. Lando can’t help but smile, his eyes crinkling. His knight in shining armor is coming to save him from embarrassing himself by doing something like undressing and bending over on the table begging for something, anything.

“You were disturbing my siesta!” says Carlo, casting a meaningful glance to Lando who can’t do more than put his hand in front of his face to cover up the blush spreading to his cheeks and blame it on “oh no, I don’t have a mask, but he needs to be next to me to talk and listen to you all”. 

And if the others are confused because they could very well disconnect their headphones and make it easier for the both of them…

And if, after they bid their goodbyes and the computer is turned off, George sends Lando a text asking if he has already told the older one about his embarrassing crush…

And if Charles, the cheeky sod, text him asking if for next year he needs to buy soundproof headphones…

Lando really doesn’t care. 

The only thing he’s concerned about at the moment is Carlos, bending him over on the same desk he was fantasizing about, the plush lips of the spaniard kissing their way to his left buttocks and his tongue working with his fingers to get Lando to beg for more.

And if, when Jon goes to look for Lando for a training session, he finds them asleep and half naked on the sofa, it's nobody's fault but Carlos’ and his teasing messages. 

But they are so cute and relaxed that he just exits the room, closing the door gently.


End file.
